Changes
by Animegrl1047
Summary: Takes place after ending of anime and OVA Mitsuko still remembers the promise. Jiro also remembers it, even after a long time. They've changed... a least that's it. When familiar faces show up, a new problem rises... couples told later


A/N: My first Kikaider fic… well, it has a while since I saw the entire anime and the OVA (unfortunately split up into… how many episodes?) and I wanted to write a fic about it, getting ticked off about the ending. I know what it was about; it's just that I was disappointed and happy at the same time. And… no offence, but does it look like that Professor Gill have a dress on?

… just wondering.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider. That's all I have to say.

Note: This is after the battle with DARK and that Professor Gill (stupid bastard…). But this also combines both the OVA and original thirteen episode (was it twelve? I forgot… it's been a really long time since I last saw it), so it all ties in.

(pauses)

Or maybe not depending on my stupid memory… (hits head against wall)

By the way, some characters might act out of character. You have been warned.

Oh, was Reverend Fuuten the priest that introduced Jiro to Ichiro? Hey, it has been a while!

* * *

-

-

-

**Changes**

-

-

-

PG-13

Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Humor (I think...)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

-Somewhere out of nowhere-

The fog was clearing up as the sun started to shine through the grey sky, making way for the clear, blue skies to enter. It was a beautiful morning; even the warm ray of the sun is shining onto the patches of the woods. The birds started to chirp as they began their usual daily routine. But as the bird sensed a person walking, they flew away.

A lone figure was making his way towards the patch of woods as he slowly walked through the woods. He sighed as he realized how long he has to walk before his real destination is reached. Leaning on a rough tree, he relaxed with relief as he took in his rest.

_Soon… I will come back… Just a few more miles…_

Then he realized some new emotion flowing around him as he felt it after he let his body relax. It has been long since he last saw her…

"Mitsuko…"

He then felt the rough, coarse bark. Knowing he has changed, he will see the friends he made again. Even the one he loved the most.

But…

_Should they know what happened…?

* * *

_

-Komyouji residence-

* * *

"MASARU!"

Not the most polite way to start this off…

"MASARU KOMYOUJI!" Masaru was running dearly for his life. His face was flushed with laughter, and at the same time, fear and panic as he realized what was headed for him.

Not only he is in a whole heap of trouble, but he is in for massive amounts of pain.

From the most unfortunate and last expected person.

Mitsuko Komyouji was running around the house, trying to find a certain brother of hers. And she was covered with water that has belonged to the source of a water balloon.

Which was true after Masaru decided to use the "dreaded", as her father placed it, book of pranks Detective Hanpei Hattori gave him for a Christmas gift when he and Etsuko visited. Masaru just had to use the water balloon on his sister.

"Masaru!" she panted for breath, tired after running around the entire house looking for him. "Where are you?"

The young boy peeked from behind the couches, located in the now homely living room. His eyes show nothing; nobody was in plain sight.

_Good,_ he thought. _Now… to cheer her up a little more-_

"There you are!" Two hands shot at him from behind as he yelped in surprise. Then he faced his older sister, who was glaring at him as she crouched near him.

"Um… hi, nee-chan?" the little boy asked in the innocent voice that used to work on Mitusko whenever he gets into acts of mischief. She arched her eyebrow.

"Masaru… what had otou-san told you about that prank book?" Mitsuko crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow.

Her little brother gulped. "Not…. To play around with them and not get into trouble?"

His sister nodded in agreement, "That's right. And you know what happens when little boys get in trouble, right?"

Masaru immediately started to panic.

"They get consequences… and here is your punishment!" Mitsuko immediately used her hands to poke them lightly as she ran them through Masaru's ticklish body. He started to tremble and react to it, then shudders of laughter came to him as he couldn't take in the sensitivity his body has. Finally, he started to laugh loudly, laughs of joy and happiness came out of his little self as Mitsuko continued to tickle him. Then she started to laugh, too, despite her wet and all.

As Doctor Den Komyouji came in, he noticed his two children; laughing as they were having fun and the best time of their lives. A soft smile reached the old man as he grinned. _I'll leave them be. They need the joy in this house. _Then he went upstairs towards his room, the laughter of brother and sister still filling the house.

Finally, the two siblings ceased their laughter, tears of laughter running through their faces, bodies tired from all of the laughter.

"See," Masaru grinned, "I knew Detective Hattori's book helped! Now you're smiling again!"

Mitsuko had to agree; that book was a little gift of wonder. "I guess you are right. Maybe this year at his birthday, we should give him a gift of thank you."

He grinned. Then, having the strength to stand up, Masaru made his way to the couch and laid down. Then, he sighed, then asked his sister the question: "Ne, nee-chan, when's Jiro nii-san coming back?"

Mistuko sighed. She doesn't know; lately, it has been about two years since they last met. And she is still worried about him. _Whatever happened to the Gemini he had? _She thought. _That could have given him the emotions of a human… No, wait. He still doesn't understand many things about being human… _

_Does he?_

"Nee-chan?"

Masaru looked at her, "Did you zone out?"

"Oh?" Mitsuko faced him. Then she gave him a reassuring smile. "Masaru, I'm fine. I didn't zone out. Why?"

"Looks like you did,"

"Oh…" she sighed, standing up after calming down from any more laughter. "Thank you for worrying about me, though…"

"Do you think I am a grown-up, nee-chan?" Masaru suddenly asked her. She faced him in unexpected surprise.

"Well… it depends…" she pursed her lips, pausing to think about her thoughts. "It just depends on about how mature you developed."

"Otou-san told me I'm starting to act more like an adult," Masaru sighed, sitting up. Then he smiled childishly, "But I'm still a kid!"

Mitsuko was amused at his answer, "Was that why you played these pranks around the house, Masaru?"

"No!"

She was still grinning, arching an eyebrow, waiting for the truth.

"Well… yeah…" Masaru jumped out of the couch, "I'll be going. I'll be in the room, nee-chan!"

Mitsuko smiled warmly for her brother, which so happened to be the youngest person to ever make her feel… happy. Then when his door was shut, she sighed, glad that he didn't actually know her real answer about Jiro's return.

She actually doesn't know at all when the android is returning to their family. Even if her heart ached for him; to see him once again. But, as the memories of him begin to unfold, so did many memories of DARK, her mother, and Sabaro… no wait, Hakaider. Mitusko sighed softly, sitting on the couch, thinking about what happened in the last few weeks.

Within those few weeks, there were reports of cut and severed robotic parts, belonging to the DARK organization, which many people know about in the city, thanks to Detective Hattori. ("That man NEVER stops talking about them, doesn't he…" Etsuko would mutter to herself.) There were also reports about the largest explosion in the laboratory where Professor Gill hid and planned his schemes to use for world domination. When Mitsuko heard, only one person came to mind right away.

_Jiro._

He was the only person to stop that madman. With his father's invention of the Gemini project and all events following, Jiro won the fight. The hero of the city, which was about to go into total destruction that was "destined" to happen.

But… did he keep his promise?

Sighing, she stood up to look around the living room. There she noticed the guitar Jiro was holding with him every single time he was going on an adventure, like fighting some of DARK's enemies. Then… there was at that one point when she was kidnapped by the machine that looked like a vampire from Brom Stoker's Dracula. The only difference between that one and Dracula was that it didn't bite her, it wasn't all that devilish looking, and he explained more about her family and their pasts.

And yet, Jiro still protected her with all of his might and heart. He even let her kiss him before he set out to kill Professor Gill all by himself. And that was in his android form, the form Mitsuko called a monster.

If she hadn't said that…. Then…

_Then…!_

A telephone rang, interrupting her thoughts right away as it pierced through. Then she heard Masaru pick up the phone as he answered.

"Moshi moshi, Komyouji residence," a pause, then a grin spread on his face as he noticed the voice. "Hey! Yeah, Mitusko is here. Hold on."

Then he placed his left hand over the receiver, "Nee-chan! It's Etsuko!"

"Oh good," Mitsuko was relieved to hear her friends. Gently taking the phone from Masaru, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Moshi moshi, Mitsuko speaking," her soft voice answered the phone.

"Mitsuko! Hey!" It was Etsuko Hattoris voice. Loud, chirpy, and happy as ever. Mitsuko smiled as she remembered Hanpei married to Etsuko while Jiro was gone. "How's everything, Mitsuko, Masaru doing all right?"

"Yes… he is," Mistuko sighed, relieved there was a friend to talk to. Both Etsuko and Mitsuko became really good friends after Jiro left. She was there when Jiro left, cheering up Mitsuko, making her go out and shop, talk, and meet up with her in public. Even Hattori went with his wife at some parts, and Masaru even came once. But once of twice, he got bored, so Hattori played with him at some point.

"Hattori is taking me out on a restaurant tonight," Etsuko then let out a sigh filled with love and happiness, "He is so nice to me, Mistuko. I wish you can see why,"

Mitsuko paused, then she smiled, "I rather not…"

Then the two started to laugh.

Masaru blinked at Mitsuko as he arched a questioning look at her direction. "Okay…" he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

_I'll… be outside for a while… _Masaru thought, picking up a soccer ball Etsuko gave him for his birthday.

Mitsuko noticed her younger sibling shutting the door. Then when Etsuko said something again, Mitsuko can't help but laugh since it was funny. NOW Masaru blinked at her direction, trying his best to scoot away from her. Then he smirked, can't helping but say something to his sister.

"You're scary when you laugh like that, nee-chan!"

Then he left, leaving a blinking and grinning Mitsuko.

"Who was that?" Etsuko asked her.

Mitsuko sighed, resuming her conversation, "That… was Masaru,"

"Good to hear he's been cheering up,"

* * *

"Now what did the coach told me about soccer again…?" Masaru pondered to himself as he looked at the clean and bright soccer ball. He also recalled the coach telling he was one of the best players in the class; Masaru might be playing in a soccer team, just as long he keeps up the extremely good work of his by kicking the ball into the goal his father set up and running really fast to build his endurance. Since Jiro left, his father hasn't been taking his time in the laboratory. His father spend more time with his sister and Masaru. But, Masaru wanted to see the brother he once had. He wanted to stay with him. But the one thing noticeable was that Jiro had a crush on Mitsuko.

That, to Masaru, was an obvious "duh!"

He sighed, and then positioned himself to kicking towards the goal. Then he started to kick the ball, running at the same time. Sweat was running down from his brow as he panted for breath. But Masaru started to run once again, dribbling the ball between his feet as he pretended there were some opponents, blocking his way to the goal. Masaru then kicked at the goal with all of his might.

The ball went inside. At this point, Masaru felt like a winner as he shouted, "Goooooooaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll! And Masaru Komyouji scores the final kick!"

He laughed, grabbing the ball, then he kicked it straight towards the woods. Then he realized it wasn't supposed to land there.

"Oh man! Otou-san is going to kill me if he figures out I kicked it there!"

Masaru ran off to find the ball.

* * *

The figure then made his way out of the woods, then recognized the house to where they lived in. He softly smiled, remembering them right away.

"I'm home," he softly murmured to himself.

Then a spherical object rolled to his feet, softly bouncing back at his feet.

Picking it up, the lone figure made his way towards the person who is its rightful owner.

* * *

Masaru then ran his way towards the edge of the woods to find his now missing soccer ball.

"And I don't want to ask Etsuko if I could get another one…" he muttered to himself. Then he sighed deeply, "Oh man... here goes! If otou-san figures out about this-!"

He was about to take another step with a rustle was heard. Masaru froze right away. Then a figure stepped out… taking in Masaru by surprise as he recognized his ball. But what was also a surprise was the familiar stranger holding the ball on his left hand.

That was the shocker of Masaru Komyouji.

"You… you…" he stammered.

The man then gave the ball back to Masaru.

"Hey," the man smiled, "Good to see you again."

"You came back!" Masaru then hugged to see the very person that promised them he will one day return. Then he released his brotherly hug from the man. "Should we… tell her yet?"

The man smiled. "Let's keep that a secret to her. Is that all right?"

Masaru smiled, nodding right away. "Let's surprise her."

"Good," the man nodded. Then he paused, "Masaru, does she get surprised? From the last time I saw her…"

The little boy grinned, "Yup! She gets surprised every time there's a gift waiting for her!"

* * *

"All right," Mitsuko nodded as she heard Etsuko say she has to go find something to wear for her date. "All right… okay… okay. Well, I'm sorry I can't help you at this point. All you have to do is to find the right dress for your husband to like… yeah. Don't be too casual, though… I know the saying, 'You'll stick out like a sore thumb.'… trust me… the last time I dated with another man, he stuck out of the crowd, I forced him to buy another set of clothes to suit him."

"Ouch. Did it hurt his ego?" Etsuko asked her with hints of amusement in her voice, knowing she has to go get a dress to the casual restaurant.

"It did… well, how about Masaru's answer when I asked him?"

"Just what did Masaru say?"

"He said it bruised his pride and left a permanent mark," Mitsuko remembered that night when her brother started laughing when she told him the type of outfit he was wearing. Even Masaru had better taste in clothes then her date was, and he was the youngest sibling.

Etsuko giggled, then she changed the subject, "Hey… do you think Jiro might return, like he told you?"

Mitsuko paused for a second of two before she sighed, "I… don't know. I think he is… but something tells me he isn't. Etsuko… I still have feelings for him. Yet I can't get them out. Why…?"

"That's not my answer to tell you, Mitsuko," Etsuko softly smiled, knowing the real answer. "You have to figure that one out yourself."

"Huh?"

"I have to go," her friend smiled. "Take care. And tell Masaru to be careful, all right?"

"Yeah," Mitsuko nodded.

"Oh, and tell Masaru to pull off a certain prank on the last page of the book for my husband,"

Mitsuko couldn't help but laugh at Etsuko's simple, yet humorous request. "I will. That detective was the one who gave Masaru the book in the first place."

"All right. Ja ne!" The phone clicked from the other side as Mitsuko hung the phone up herself.

"Good luck with the dinner," Mitsuko softly smiled as she hung up the phone back on the cradle. She sighed, facing the clock. Then she realized how long it took just to speak with her friend.

"It's three-fifty…" she muttered to herself. "Masaru should have his lunch an hour ago! No wait… Let me ask him."

Then she forgot where he went.

"Otou-san!" she called. Den came out from his room, holding a Dickens novel he picked up from the local bookstore.

"Yes, Mitsuko?" he asked her, coming downstairs.

"Do you know where Masaru went?"

Her father recalled him going outside to the backyard. "I believe he went outside… he went to play soccer with himself for a while."

"Arigato, otou-san!" Mitsuko then went out from the kitchen door just in time as Masaru was talking to a stranger. "Masaru! Did you eat your lunch yet?"

Her younger brother quirked up to speak his answers as he faced his sister from his conversation, "Well… I guess so." He paused, but before he spoke out again, a grumble was heard from his stomach. "But I'm still hungry! Can you make me something?"

"Sure… I guess you only ate one sandwich," Mitsuko sighed, shaking her head. "I guess… " Then she paused to noticed someone else. "Hey, Masaru, who it that man?"

"Oh… um…" Masaru was about to tell her the identity when the man's hand stopped him from talking no longer. He stood up to reveal himself. The man had the same black hair, the same style that was before. The same dark brown eyes that had once been cold were replaced with a human-like glint. His goggles were still on the top of his head, and his clothes were still the same blue jacket and pants, along with the red-orange shirt that his blue jacket covered. His gloves were still on him, but they looked ruined, like has been in battle more than once. But the most familiar about the man to Mitsuko was the voice that came out of his surprised look when he noticed her.

"M… Mitsuko?"

She was equally as shocked to see this man once again. His voice, gentle, reminding her of the man he once was. He did come back…

"Jiro?" She softly asked him, taking a step towards him. He did the same; taking another step towards her. "Jiro…? Is that really…"

"It's me, Mitsuko," he nodded, "I'm back. I promised you," he took another step to her. "Mitsuko… remember?"

She only wavered.

Jiro took another step. "Mitsuko?"

"Nee-chan?" Masaru blinked, "Are you all right?"

The only response she gave him was a collapse on the ground.

"Nee-chan!" Masaru ran towards her; Jiro did the same.

"Mitsuko?" Jiro started to feel panic rising in him as she didn't stir from her state. "Mitsuko? Mitsuko! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

It wasn't until Den appeared.

"Masaru! What happened?" he asked his younger son.

"Otou-san! Mitsuko's fainted!"

Now Jiro was confused. Mitsuko… fainted?

"Masaru? What's… fainted?"

Masaru blinked, then he remembered Jiro has still has a lot to learn. Literally. "Ano… fainted just means to collapse and… um… how do I place this… Mitsuko is still living, but she's sleeping right now. She's still in shock from seeing you."

The doctor noticed it, too. "Jiro… I've seen you returned."

"Doctor," Jiro faced down at his daughter, "Is she going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Den nodded. "Mitsuko just needs time to relax. She took your appearance in by surprise, you know."

"I've noticed," the young man nodded in agreement. "She was… shocked to see me."

"Bring her in," the old man headed back for the house. "Masaru, bring her an aspirin and cup of water. She might wake up with a headache."

_Headache…? _Jiro blinked. Then he carried her with his two arms, bridal style. She felt limp, but her chest is still rising. She was breathing.

Then Masaru turned to face Jiro as he set her down, head resting on his legs.

"See, Jiro? I told you we should surprise her!"

The young man nodded, "Yeah… she was surprised." Then his faced turned to a worried look as he faced Mitsuko, who he noted has a serene face as she was sleeping. Jiro blushed immediately. Then he felt the heat rise to his face as he felt it with his hands.

"Why is my face… so warm when I see her?" he murmured to himself out loud.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Yeesh! This is why I hate staying up soo late. My head hurts, resulting into headaches you just want to get rid off. Still, I'm still waiting for a while for the YGO fanfic I'm still working on… (groans)

I gave it a shot, see how you think.

Read and Reivew.


End file.
